


First Time

by passumer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passumer/pseuds/passumer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>完全看不出来是古希腊AU的古希腊!J2</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

  


午后的卧房。 

Jared不是很清楚地记得自己是怎么和Jensen一块儿滚到床上的了。也许是因为他们已经从脚底的尘埃谈到了头顶的烈日，万物都被他们谈论尽了。Jensen拿绿油油的眼睛使劲地看着他想让他说些什么，而他能想到的只有亲吻那张嘴唇。 

年轻的男孩以为可以用手脚的争斗来掩盖自己真心所想，但是当Jared真地把Jensen放倒在床上，而不是熟悉的沙地上时，他所能思考的只剩下，低头，去吻他。Jared期待一个结实的拳头把他砸开，从这个帘幕渐升的梦境里把他砸醒，而Jensen却用伸出舌头，舔过他的唇缝，像是往他嘴里送去了最甜腻的牛奶与蜜。 

他突然就知道了这份焦灼的渴望并不只由他独享。Jensen仍存犹豫，扑动着睫毛不知道该闭上眼睛还是张开，于是Jared捧住他的脸用嘴唇侵略了那张慌张的脸的每一部分。从光滑的额头到布满雀斑的鼻梁，还有发红的鼻尖和唇瓣，Jensen在他的身下颤抖不停。Jared把手指伸进对方宽松的白色布衫，抚摸过胸口和腰侧，手指因为这新奇的感觉而发麻。他舔过下唇，重新接触那张火红的嘴唇，左手扣紧对方的下颚，舌头划过他的牙龈。Jared知道一些该怎么做，他见过同龄人在山坡背后偷偷摸摸地做这些事，但他从没想过这竟然可以感觉这么好。 

他们舌尖相触，Jensen呻吟得小心翼翼，他的声音细小又快速，像只蜂鸟一样啄进Jared的脑子。Jared跨腿坐上对方的腰，托住那颗粗糙的后脑。他在Jensen的眼里看到了被染上绿色的自己，卧房的墙壁像是装了整座森林。他能隐约闻到一些玫瑰与橘皮的味道，但眼下他在乎的只有Jensen被白色布帛包裹的身体散发的甜蜜气息。有那么一刻他们都没有动作，就只是呼吸，呼吸，对视，喉结滚动。他们之间的空气被加热得诡异地滚烫，相贴的手臂间的绒毛微妙地摩擦。 

下一秒，Jared摁上Jensen的胸口，扯住多余的白布往一旁掀开。Jensen没有一声嘟囔，他脸红得像夕阳下的云朵。Jared将Jensen的缄默视为默许，从他的下颚吻向脖颈，当他行进到胸口时，他头顶的Jensen扭动起来。 

“你喜欢这个。”Jared扬起头，朝一脸窘困的Jensen笑。 

Jensen右手抓紧Jared的头发作为回应。这比起以往角斗时的身体接触完全不同——此时此刻，空气中像是打翻了装满性意味的木桶，再轻微的动作也成了冒着星火的导线。Jensen完全熟悉这些肌肉，这具每天在沙地上必须用力量与计策与之周旋的身体。他熟悉这个男人，熟悉他的一丝一毫，他习惯的回击路线，他将拳击与踢腿联系在一起的方式，他午后在石堆里看书的躺姿。但现在他所接触的是一个完全崭新的Jared，那让他觉的既兴奋又害羞。他支起手臂遮住眼睛，胸口起伏，仿佛里面关着一只巨大的蝴蝶。 

Jared把手伸进Jensen的衣服下摆，从肚脐行进至腹股沟，最终小心翼翼、摒着呼吸，落到阴茎上。他从底部温柔地揉向顶端，而Jensen报以一句破碎的诅咒，情不自禁地摇动自己的臀部跟着Jared的手指走。Jared似乎很擅长这件事，他缓慢地揉过底部，再用稍大一些的力气从上往下撸动。Jensen呼吸急促得像被割去了半个肺，他狠狠攀上Jared的后背，手指在对方照顾到顶端时骤然抓紧。颤抖，呻吟。一切美好得过头。他从没想过他第一次会是和Jared。 

“说点什么，Jen。”Jared突然停下手里的一切动作，抬头看进Jensen的眼睛。 

“说什么？难道你在做这个事的时候也得那么多话吗？”Jensen避开Jared的眼睛望向头顶的帐子。Jared俯下上半身亲吻对方的额头，但Jensen飞快地转头，Jared只吻到了蕰着汗滴的额角。这也真是奇怪——在这么多粘腻的亲吻和抚摸后，Jensen居然因为这纯情的一记触碰而又一次脸红了。他拿手臂遮住眼睛，Jared拉紧他的手腕拿开。他和上双眼，后又认命地睁开。 

“你感觉还好吗？” 

“我感觉很好。” 

“真的？那太棒了，”Jared低头用鼻尖磨蹭对方的脸颊，“我只是想确认你和我一样享受这些。” 

Jensen嘴角挤出笑，右手用力推挤，左手顺势卡进Jared的腋下，将原本俯在自己上方的男人压倒在柔软的床垫里，与他对视。午后的阳光刺过墙上的缝隙印在他们身上，温暖明亮，外面一切该死的纷争、战乱此时都与他们无关。美好得过头了，Jensen想道。而他突然也觉得似乎没有害羞的必要了，因为他所面对的可是Jared——他所面对的只是Jared，整个罗马他最熟悉也最熟悉他的人，与他度过童年与青年的人。他想不出遮掩的理由，Jared理应得到他的坦诚和爱。 

于是。 

“你想找知道我有多享受这些吗？” 

Jensen耳垂红得像能滴血。他浑身赤裸，眼睛牢牢盯着Jared，缓缓地坐上了Jared的跨部。 

  


Jensen让Jared操了自己，他固执地觉得第一次必须得完整。Jared花了很长时间来扩张他，用上了床边油灯里燃剩的橄榄油。每次Jared插进时他都无法自控地缩紧屁股，这让Jared呻吟得比他还要大声。他咬着嘴唇，手掌撑着床垫在Jared身上骑着，在接近高潮的时候抱住Jared的脖子，而Jared把牙齿嵌进他的胸口。更多的颤抖和喘息，他觉得自己叫得比国王的男宠们还要大声，而且古怪的一点是，他居然还挺想让其他人听见这个的。Jared挺着下身高潮的时候在他耳边低语着他的名字，用奇怪的花朵名字与落日的光芒来形容他，Jensen只是偏过头亲吻Jared，把这堆可怕的句子吞进肚子里。Jared揉乱Jensen头发把他箍在胸口。 

沉默来得恰到好处，他们安静地拥抱，没有说一句话。但是他们两个都知道有些事情改变了——他们不再是简单的玩伴、学伴。Jensen想过很多次自己的第一次会是如何，和男孩，或者女孩，在山坡后面，在小溪旁边，或者在午夜的走廊。和Jared平躺在午后的帷幕下是他隐藏得最好的幻想，而眼下这居然真的发生了。他们真的这么干了，其中包括很多很多的亲吻和下流的要求。 

除去屁股里隐隐的酸痛外，Jensen觉得这一切不算太烂。 

而Jared的想法呢？ 

  


“噢，Jen。我以后都没办法好好和你搏斗了。”他揉着眼睛朝Jensen咧开嘴。 

就是这样。 

  


  


end 

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 男宠这两个字还蛮雷的，没想到有朝一日我在自己文章里面写到了，也是蛮拼的  
> 其实一开始设定是大战前夕炮，但是第二天打仗前一天还这样那样好像是有点太厉害了。有空再写关于大战的吧，我蛮想写的


End file.
